Electronic computers, e.g., laptop computers and desktop computers, are popular in many industries for increasing working efficiency and productivity. Unfortunately, the design features of computers make them ergonomically uncomfortable to use, especially for long periods of time. Some stands and desks have been provided to allow for some position adjustability, but many of these stands only allow a user to set the position of the stand in a relatively few pre-set positions, or are generally difficult to adjust.